


Хочу, чтобы ты знал

by Wild_BerrY



Series: Простые истории [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mini, Mystique - Freeform, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY





	Хочу, чтобы ты знал

— Это ваше расписание на неделю с... Ну, как обычно, разберетесь. Не первый раз, — менеджер положил несколько скрепленных между собой листов бумаги перед лидером. Енгук пробежал глазами список мероприятий и кивнул, передавая его протянувшему руку Химчану. — На сегодня все, вечером тренировка по графику. 

Дэхен рассеянно улыбнулся Ендже, который что-то пытался ему рассказывать, и прикрыл глаза, мол, я тебя слушаю, продолжай. Он подумывал о том, чтобы вздремнуть перед тренировкой, раз уж выдался свободный час. Мысль казалась с каждой минутой все заманчивее, до тех пор, пока он не услышал возмущенный крик, и кто-то наступил ему на ногу, пробежав мимо. Недовольно скривившись, Дэхен открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на нарушителя спокойствия, и увидел мелькнувшую в дверях кухни спину Чонопа. Ну конечно, как он сразу не догадался — кто, как не самый неуклюжий член их группы мог пройтись по его ногам и даже не заметить этого. Нет, Чоноп временами был очень милым и все такое, но некоторые черты его характера иногда раздражали Дэхена до такой степени, что хотелось пристукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым. Особенно реакция на критику — не в профессиональном плане, тут все было в порядке, а в глобально-жизненном. Сначала он молча выслушивал все претензии, наклонив голову и глядя куда-то мимо тебя, потом согласно кивал и... улыбался. Господи, в такие моменты Дэхен был готов его задушить, пристрелить, расчленить, а потом сжечь и развеять пепел над морем. Ну, или в крайнем случае хотя бы приложить головой об стену. Но он не был уверен, что даже тогда сияющая улыбка исчезнет с лица Чонопа. Возможно мышцы сведет судорогой, и она вообще приклеится к нему навечно. 

Бесила патологическая безотказность. Манера беспрекословно выполнять чужие просьбы, какими бы абсурдными они ни были. Привычка уходить в себя в самые неподходящие моменты. Непредсказуемые и зачастую глупые действия не вовремя и не к месту. Как непринужденно Чоноп нес откровенную чушь, не боясь показаться смешным. Смирение, с которым он принимал открытые насмешки над собой. Спокойствие в моменты, когда любой другой на его месте уже взорвался бы от переполняющих чашу терпения эмоций. Терпение Чонопа было поистине безграничным. 

Этот список в мыслях Дэхена, казалось, можно было продолжать до бесконечности, и все это бесило жутко, до дрожи в руках. Он все чаще сдерживался, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь обидное, даже оскорбительное, нарочно, только для того, чтобы в очередной раз проверить на прочность стальные нервы безмятежного Чонопа. Соблазн становился сильнее от случая к случаю.

— Хён, ты в порядке? 

Ох уж эта заботливая интонация, с которой Чоноп обращался к нему, — господи, дай сил, чтобы не сорваться. Какое ему, мать его дело, в порядке ли Дэхен? Тем более сам видит, что нет, после двухчасовой тренировки только сам Чоноп и Джело могли похвастаться бодростью, и то — очень относительной. Так зачем спрашивать меня об этом, назойливая ты заноза? 

Дэхен припал к бутылке с водой, чтобы реально заткнуть рот самому себе, стрельнув в Чонопа раздраженным взглядом. 

— Я заметил, что ты сегодня берег правую руку, болит? Может, сказать массажистам или...

— Не надо, — грубо прервал его Чон. — С ней все в порядке.

— Ладно, — уголки губ Чонопа поползли вверх, и у Дэхена возникло навязчивое стремление приклеить их скотчем обратно. — Если не хочешь говорить менеджеру, я могу помочь. Скажи, если надумаешь.

_Почему бы тебе не исчезнуть нахер с глаз моих, и это будет самая лучшая помощь с твоей стороны._

— Хён, хочешь мой чизкейк? Я уже наелся...

_Так любезно с твоей стороны, что мне, пожалуй, даже чизкейк не нужен, и так уже все слиплось._

— Хён, ты опять взял мое одеяло? Хотя ладно, сегодня не холодно...

_Да забери ты свое одеяло, достал уже._

— Хён, ты оставил телефон на полке в ванной...

 _А заметил его, конечно, ты, больше же некому._

— Хён, не хочешь посмотреть с нами новый фильм? Тебе должен понравиться.

_С чего ты взял, что он мне понравится? И, самое невероятное, оказался прав._

— Хён, аккуратнее, тут поро... Айщ! Ну я же предупреждал...

_Отцепись от меня, добросердечная пиявка, я даже споткнуться уже не могу без твоего участия!_

— Хён, твоя партия в новой песне очень красивая и так подходит твоему голосу...

_Господи, да пристрелите меня уже кто-нибудь!_

— Тебе не надоело? — спросил Дэхен, когда они задержались в зале, точнее, задержался только Дэхен, потому что Чоноп собирался танцевать еще час как минимум.

— Что надоело, хён? — непонимающе спросил Мун, обернувшись к нему.

— Строить из себя ангела.

— В смысле? — Чоноп нахмурился, забавно сложив брови домиком и закусив губу, что вероятно должно было означать активную умственную деятельность. Дэхену даже показалось, что он слышит, как скрипят извилины в его глупой голове.

— В прямом. 

— Я опять что-то сделал не так? — озадаченно пробормотал Чоноп.

— Да ты все, блять, делаешь, не как нормальные люди! — повысил голос Дэхен и толкнул его к стенке. Чоноп поморщился от боли в плече, удивленно глядя на него исподлобья. В глазах было искреннее непонимание "за что?"

— Можно было просто сказать, — спокойно сказал он, потирая ушибленную косточку.

— До тебя не доходит, когда тебе _просто_ говоришь. У тебя, видимо, какой-то фильтр в мозгах, который пропускает исключительно то, что ты хочешь. Вот скажи, ты притворяешься или действительно такой на самом деле? 

— Какой? И почему ты кричишь на меня, словно я в чем-то виноват? — попробовал возмутиться Чоноп.

— Такой... Блять, я даже слов не могу подобрать, — Дэхен всплеснул руками, показывая всю степень своего негодования. — Признайся, ты идиот? Или втайне просто смеешься над нами? Это такой способ издеваться над людьми?

— Я издеваюсь? Нет, правда, хён, я бы с удовольствием объяснил тебе все, что ты хочешь, но я абсолютно не понимаю, за что ты на меня сердишься.

— Вот даже сейчас, Чоноп, что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь понять, чем я обидел тебя.

— Обидел?! — Дэхен усмехнулся и уставился на его лоб, будто хотел просверлить взглядом дырку в черепе и узнать, что за субстанция внутри этой коробки. В том, что это не стандартный человеческий мозг, он был уверен. — Знаешь, если бы хоть раз за все время ты меня обидел, я был бы счастлив, правда. 

— В смысле? 

— Твоя непогрешимость так безумно раздражает меня, что я готов свернуть тебе шею. — Он вскинул руку и схватил Чонопа за горло, отчетливо ощущая под пальцами биение чужого пульса. — Таких людей не бывает, понимаешь? Таких, как ты.

— И поэтому ты хочешь свернуть мне шею? — прохрипел Чоноп, не делая попыток убрать чужую ладонь или отстраниться. — В этом моя вина?

— Это сводит меня с ума. Особенно эта твоя "невинность", о которой кричат в каждом интервью, удивляясь, как это она сочетается с таким сексуальным телом. Тебе самому не кажется это странным?

— Зачем ты говоришь об этом, причем тут вообще... — Чоноп в смущении замолчал, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Какие мы неиспорченные, — Дэхен придвинулся ближе, отпуская его шею, и повернул за подбородок пылающее лицо к себе. — Как Криса Брауна слушать, так все нормально, а то ты не знаешь, о чем он поет. И как рубашки на сцене рвать. А по жизни слово "секс" сразу вызывает у тебя приступ скромности. Нестыковочка.

— Я танцор и...

— Ой, вот только не надо мне заливать про танцы.

Пальцы Дэхена проникли под его майку и поползли по ребрам, в то время как сам он прижал Чонопа к стене, глядя на его реакцию. Мун демонстративно отвернул голову и сжал зубы, пытаясь игнорировать происходящее.

— Думаешь, я остановлюсь? Не-е-т, всегда хотел проверить лимит твоей выдержки.

— Не надо, — пробормотал Чоноп, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— Почему? Ты меня ударишь? Давай, я хоть буду знать, что у тебя все-таки есть пара яиц в штанах. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — Мун сглотнул, когда рука Дэхена переместилась на его бедро. — Я не могу причинить тебе вред. 

— Да ты даже муравью вред не можешь причинить, — усмехнулся Чон. — Чоноп Милосердный и Всепрощающий. Господи, как же ты меня бесишь! — Он наклонил голову и больно вцепился зубами в шею, чувствуя во рту чуть солоноватый от пота вкус кожи и пряный запах, словно он сунул нос в пакет со специями. 

— Не делай этого, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Чоноп, поднимая руку, чтобы сбросить ладонь, которая лежала в опасной близости от его паха. — Пожалуйста, ты же не такой, хён. 

— Ты просто не знаешь, каким я могу быть. А вот ты, вероятно, не можешь быть другим. 

Дэхен резко отпустил его и развернул спиной к себе, крепко обхватив одной рукой за талию, а другой оттянул резинку спортивных штанов и скользнул внутрь, накрывая ладонью член Чонопа. Тот дернулся и протестующе завертел бедрами.

— Ну же, оттолкни меня, закричи, сделай хоть что-нибудь, — прошептал Чон, проведя языком по ушной раковине. — Боишься? Или тебе нравится?

Чоноп, сжав руки в кулаки, с силой ударил в стену и зажмурил глаза, спрятав лицо в изгибе локтя. Дэхен с интересом наблюдал за такой странной реакцией и продолжал ласкать его через боксеры, замечая, что Чоноп начинает потихоньку возбуждаться. Он уже и сам не знал, зачем зашел так далеко, но покорность, которая всегда раздражала его, сейчас вызывала какое-то садистское удовольствие, мешая голосам разума и совести призвать его все прекратить. 

— Тебе нравится то, что я делаю? Вижу, что нравится. Ты же прежде ласкал себя? Или нет? Наверняка да, но когда это делает кто-то, намного приятнее, согласись. — Дэхен просто не мог остановиться, говоря все это прямо на ухо Чонопу, который царапал ногтями стену и прерывисто дышал, не в силах оттолкнуть его. Со лба стекали капельки пота прямо на глаза, скапливались на ресницах и падали вниз, словно самые настоящие слезы. Он был таким красивым сейчас, что Дэхен невольно залюбовался, глядя на заострившиеся черты лица и напряженные мышцы рук. 

Зацепив пальцами резинку боксеров, Чон немного приспустил их вместе со штанами и посмотрел вниз, на розовую головку уже почти полностью возбужденного члена. Чоноп снова дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, но Дэхен удержал его, рванув обратно на себя. 

— Куда же ты, Чоноп-а? — Чон тихо засмеялся, чмокнул его в висок и лизнул стекающую по щеке капельку. — Мы же только начали. Будь хорошим мальчиком, или я накажу тебя. — Чоноп втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Дэхен надавил большим пальцем на головку и потер узкую щель уретры. 

— Не надо, — гулким голосом проговорил Мун, и это прозвучало как последнее предупреждение, но Дэхен лишь улыбнулся и обхватил его член, с нажимом ведя по нему вниз ладонью. — Я сожалею. — Это было последнее, что произнес Чоноп, после этого он больше не сказал ни слова.

Дэхену нравилось, как он сжимает зубы в тщетных попытках не стонать, но когда темп увеличился, то Мун все же не сдержался и застонал, впившись зубами в свое запястье. Чон почувствовал, как его собственный член дернулся от звуков его голоса — удивительно, что он так был увлечен, наблюдая за Чонопом, что даже не заметил, как возбудился сам, все теснее прижимаясь к его ягодицам. 

— Ох, черт, детка, — пробормотал Дэхен, теряя самообладание. — Это совсем не входило в мои планы, но я хочу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь и сейчас. — Он слишком сильно сжал его член, и Чоноп застонал, прогнувшись в пояснице и подаваясь навстречу ласке. — Блять...

Чону пришлось убрать руку с его живота, чтобы кое-как спустить с себя штаны. Он провел ладонью между ягодиц Чонопа и вжался в них, стараясь выровнять дыхание и окончательно не слететь с катушек. Нет, трахать его Дэхен точно не будет — это действительно слишком, — хотя, представляя, как узко должно быть внутри Муна, как бархатистые стенки сжимали бы его член, и он двигался в жаркой глубине, задевая простату и заставляя Чонопа стонать и насаживаться добровольно, Дэхен чуть не спятил. Голова закружилась, и он уткнулся лбом во влажное плечо, вдыхая острый аромат разгоряченной кожи. 

— Теперь я ненавижу тебя еще больше, — горячо зашептал он, покрывая лопатки Чонопа поцелуями-укусами. Дэхен скользил членом между ягодиц, продолжая дрочить ему, иногда сбрасывая темп и сжимая у основания, чтобы Мун не кончил раньше времени. Обводил ногтями вздувшиеся вены и круговыми движениями дразнил головку, размазывая выделяющийся предэякулят. Чоноп больше не сопротивлялся, с готовностью подаваясь в его ладонь, и прерывисто стонал, откинув голову Дэхену на плечо. Когда Чоноп протянул назад руки и вцепился пальцами в его бедра, а стоны резко прекратились, и он только часто-часто дышал, хватая воздух ртом, Дэхен понял, что тот сейчас кончит. 

— Да, детка, сделай это для меня. Я хочу видеть твое лицо. — Дэхен немного развернул Чонопа к себе, жадно рассматривая полуприкрытые глаза со слипшимися ресничками, мелкие морщинки между сведенными бровями, бисеринки пота над верхней губой и ловя его рваные вдохи. Коротко вскрикнув, Чоноп приподнялся на цыпочки, больно впиваясь в его кожу ногтями, и Дэхен почувствовал, как пульсирует член в его руке, а сквозь пальцы течет теплая вязкая сперма. 

Дождавшись, когда Муна перестанет трясти, и, удостоверившись, что он не сползет на пол, Дэхен быстро просунул руку между их телами и несколькими движениями довел себя до разрядки, гулко простонав в спину Чонопа. 

— Теперь ты не будешь таким невинным, по крайней мере, для меня, — сказал Дэхен, когда пришел в себя и, найдя полотенце, пытался стереть липкие следы со своих штанов. — А, черт, нахуй! — Он раздраженно отбросил полотенце в сторону. — Представляешь, меня даже немного отпустило, нет, честно. Может быть, желание свернуть тебе шею не будет посещать меня так часто. Но насчет остальных желаний не обещаю. 

Чоноп никак не реагировал на его слова, сидя у стены и глядя в одну точку. И только когда Дэхен вышел из зала, напевая что-то себе под нос, он обхватил голову руками и зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать злые слезы. 

— Что же ты наделал, я ведь... Я ведь даже не могу оттолкнуть тебя. Что ты наделал?..

После произошедшего Дэхен не заметил особых изменений в Чонопе, разве что тот больше времени проводил с другими членами группы, даже стал меньше тренироваться, уходя из зала вместе со всеми. Он словно стремился заполнить каждую секунду своей жизни общением с кем-либо из них, но больше никогда не позволял себе оставаться наедине с Чоном, рядом с ними обязательно кто-то еще был. А еще Мун стал все чаще смотреть на календарь, словно что-то подсчитывая в уме. Причин для этого Дэхен не нашел, поэтому забил, как забивал на все другие его странности. Прошло две недели, и Чон совсем успокоился, поняв, что рассказывать о случившемся Чоноп никому не собирается, да и не выглядел он подавленным или сломленным. Обычный такой Чоноп со всеми своими несуразными фантазиями, прибабахами, глупостями, Крисом Брауном, танцами, дурацкой улыбкой и остальным набором прилагающийся запчастей к его уникальной личности. 

В этот вечер они вернулись в общежитие около часа ночи, уставшие после нескольких шоу и благотворительного мероприятия, поэтому, быстренько поплескавшись по очереди в душе, легли спать. Дэхен тут же провалился в сон, но через час неожиданно проснулся, что было странно, ведь даже часто болтающие во сне мемберы никогда не мешали ему. Открыв глаза, Чон увидел фигуру у окна — по силуэту он понял, что это был Чоноп, и удивился, ведь он собственными глазами видел, как тот забирался на второй ярус кровати, а значит, в данный момент должен дрыхнуть без задних ног. 

Мун простоял неподвижно минут десять, глядя в окно, а потом, кивнув самому себе, повернулся лицом к комнате. Оглядев спящих друзей, он подошел к их с Дэхеном кровати, и тот сразу прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что спит. Зашуршало одеяло, а затем Дэхен почувствовал, как Чоноп накрывает его, заботливо подтыкая концы. Потоптавшись с минуту, он еле слышно вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Чон не мог сдержать своего любопытства, поэтому соскочил с кровати и подкрался к двери, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи. Когда он услышал тихий щелчок замка, то быстро выскользнул из комнаты и подбежал к входной двери, втискиваясь в первые попавшиеся кроссовки, даже не заботясь о том, кому они принадлежат. Судя по тому, что размер был немного великоват, то кроссовки, вероятнее всего, были лидерские, но Дэхена это не волновало в данный момент вообще. 

Чувствуя себя вражеским шпионом, он осторожно вышел в коридор и задумался, куда мог пойти Чоноп в такое время. Дойдя до двери, которая вела на внутреннюю лестницу, он толкнул ее, и ноги сами понесли его наверх — на крышу. Он не знал, почему и зачем, но его тянуло туда как магнитом. Добежав до чердака, он остановился в попытке отдышаться и, собравшись духом, открыл наружную дверь. Свежий ветер ударил в разгоряченное от бега лицо, и он вдохнул прохладный воздух, чуть не закашлявшись. Не застудить бы связки, — запоздало подумал Дэхен, делая несколько шагов вперед. — Неужели я ошибся, и его здесь нет? 

Он повернул за угол маленькой пристройки и остановился как вкопанный. В десяти шагах от него стоял Чоноп в одной майке и легких штанах, запрокинув лицо к небу, где светила полная луна. Она нависала над городом — ослепительно-белая и огромная, с виднеющимися на ней сероватыми пятнами. Дэхен вспомнил, что одно из пятен по форме напоминает кролика, и невольно улыбнулся забавному совпадению.

— Чоноп-а? — тихо позвал он и подошел, остановившись в паре шагов от него. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Мун обернулся к нему с привычной улыбкой, только в этот раз она была не сияющей, а печальной. 

— Ты все-таки проснулся, — он укоризненно покачал головой. — Не надо было идти за мной хён.

— Почему? Что ты собираешься... — Внезапная догадка осенила Дэхена, и он с испугом посмотрел на Чонопа.

— Нет, это совсем не то, о чем ты подумал. Я не собираюсь прыгать, — он сделал шаг ему навстречу и протянул руку. — Не бойся, ты помнишь, я не могу причинить тебе вред.

Дэхен нерешительно дотронулся до его ладони, почувствовав, что она просто ледяная. 

— Мне не холодно, — предвосхищая его вопрос, сказал Мун. 

— Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Чонопом? — недоверчиво спросил Дэхен, хмуро глядя на него. 

— Ты сказал, что я не могу быть другим. Ты прав, я не могу. И что я не такой, как все. И все остальное... Все это правда. Ты не представляешь, каких трудов мне стоило все это время хотя бы пытаться быть таким, как все. 

— Зачем? 

Чоноп продолжал улыбаться, но Дэхену показалось, что в его глазах блеснули слезы. 

— Потому что я хотел быть человеком. Даже зная, что никогда не смогу стать им. Я хотел быть просто человеком, но это так много значит для меня, Дэхен! Так много, что моя душа разрывается, потому что я не имел на это права.

— На что? О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Чон подошел вплотную и положил руки ему на плечи. — Если это из-за того, что произошло...

— Нет, глупый хён. Если бы я не хотел, ничего бы не произошло. Но я хотел, и это самое ужасное. Потому что нельзя... — он оборвал себя на полуфразе, словно боялся сболтнуть лишнего.

— Чоноп? 

Дэхен смотрел на слезы, застывшие в уголках его глаз, и вдруг заметил, что Чоноп больше не улыбается. Это показалось ему настолько неправильным, что в этот момент он понял: его раздражала совсем не улыбка. 

— Я нарушил правило, хён. Знаешь, я не жалею об этом, и если бы можно было начать все сначала, я бы нарушил его еще раз. И еще, и я готов прожить бесчисленное количество таких разов только для того, чтобы влюбится в тебя снова. Но это невозможно, и мне так больно сейчас. Хранителям запрещено... Ты не можешь представить, как мне больно.

Воздух вокруг них задрожал, и лицо Чонопа исказилось, словно он действительно испытывал ужасную боль. 

— Но даже это... — продолжал говорить он, цепляясь пальцами за наспех накинутую Дэхеном рубашку. — Самое страшное, что я забуду, понимаешь? А я не хочу забывать. — Последние слова он прошептал, зажмурив глаза. — Я не могу тебя забыть, я не хочу, я не должен, я... просто не могу.

— Что ты такое, — непослушными губами выговорил Чон.

Чоноп поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мне пора. Я люблю тебя, Дэхен. Я так люблю тебя... Просто знай это. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это, даже когда забудешь меня. Люблю.

Дэхена на мгновенье ослепила вспышка света, и когда он вновь смог открыть глаза, то первое, что увидел — два больших крыла за спиной Чонопа. Они переливались в лунном свете, а кончики перьев немного колыхались от ветра. И это было самое прекрасное зрелище, которое доводилось ему видеть.

— Ты — ангел? — потрясенно прошептал он. — Ангел-хранитель? Настоящий...

Чоноп отошел от него и улыбнулся — именно так, как улыбался ему всегда.

— Я сожалею.

Еще одна вспышка, и Дэхен остался на крыше один. Недоуменно оглядевшись по сторонам, он задумался, как сюда попал, и что здесь делает среди ночи. Над ним висела огромная луна: ослепительно-белая, с виднеющимися на ней сероватыми пятнами. Дэхен вспомнил, что одно из пятен по форме напоминает кролика, и невольно улыбнулся забавному совпадению. 

Спустившись обратно в общежитие, он забрался в кровать и постарался заснуть как можно быстрее. Ему снились белоснежные перья, которые кружились вокруг него, Чон подставлял ладони, собирая их пригоршнями, чтобы вновь подбросить вверх и наблюдать за причудливым танцем. Во сне он был счастлив.

Когда наутро группа проснулась и начала обычное броуновское движение по общежитию, пока все, наконец, не сели за стол завтракать, менеджер сообщил, что сегодня они познакомятся с шестым участником группы. Все сразу начали строить предположения, кто бы это мог быть, и только Дэхен неожиданно встал из-за стола и пошел в спальню. Он застыл у порога, глядя то на верхний ярус своей кровати, то на лишнее одеяло поверх его двух, то на легкое белое перышко, лежащее на подушке. Странное чувство, будто он забыл что-то важное, не отпускало его до момента, когда они приехали в компанию, но потом притупилось в будничной круговерти событий. Знакомство с новым участником, репетиции, подготовка к шоу... И снова записи, гастроли, премии.

Единственное, чего Дэхен не мог объяснить сам себе, зачем каждый раз во время полнолуния он поднимается на крышу и, глядя на луну, вспоминает кружащийся хоровод сверкающих белизной перьев, и почему в шепоте ветра ему чудится "люблю".


End file.
